livingbooksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ruff's Bone (2022 film)
Ruff's Bone is a 2022 CGI-animated film based on the 1994 Living Books game "Ruff's Bone". It will be co-produced by Colossal Pictures, Wanderful Interactive Storybooks, Random House and Universal. It will also feature crossovers of two other Living Books Harry and the Haunted House and The Tortoise and the Hare as well as characters from many other cartoons. Plot The plot of the film differs significantly from the original book. However, the first part of the film borrows the same plot from the book, but in the middle of the film, after Ruff climbs the ladder, he finds himself going into Sr. Living Book's flying fortress, whose captain is Sr. Living Book, and he has lots of other Living Books characters as his crew (i.e. Arthur, Berenstain Bears, Dr. Seuss, etc.). Sr. Living Book tries to help Ruff look for his bone as he steers his flying fortress exploring around the world, and trying to find Ruff's lost bone. After finding out that a giant Dragon Dog has it, the giant Dragon Dog says to Ruff and Sr. Living Book and his crew, "If you want your bone back, Ruff, all of you will have to get it from me!!! GWHAHAHAHAHAHAHWAHWAHWWWAAAAAA!!!!!!! HAIRS DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!", and then the whole crew fights the giant Dragon Dog. After the Dragon Dog was defeated, Ruff got his bone back, and Sr. Living Book sends Ruff all the way back to his home at last. NOTE: The scene where Ruff goes into the bone planet, where all these aliens have his bone, was left out because it got replaced with Ruff climbing up into Sr. Living Book's flying fortress. Characters Main * Ruff * Master * Sewing lady * Blond girl with hula hoop * Elderly golf player * Neighbor with lawn-mower * The giant Dragon Dog (played by the Dragon from the Living Books credits) Minor * Sr. Living Book (the face from the Living Books logo) * Jr. Living Book (Sr. Living Book's son and lieutenant, who is smaller and entirely yellow {I probably remember seeing him next to Sr. Living Book on a Living Books curriculum guide when I was little}) * The wizard * The musicians * The one band man * The two artists with paints * The dude on the computer * The worker with the shapes * The guy with the headphones and microphone * The voiceover lady * The people waving with balloons and stuff * Critter * Critter's Grandma * Arthur Read * D.W. Read * Buster Baxter * Alan Powers * Francine Frensky * Muffy Crosswire * Binky Barnes * Simon the crow * Tortoise * Hare * The Beaver * Jack Prelutsky * Tilli * The Kid on the block * The Boy whose shadow was slinking * Mabel * Little Monster * Yally * Grendella * Little Laff * Little Monster's sister * Harry Donald Rabbit * Amy Fourpaws * Earl Earwax * Stinky Jones * Spot * Paul * Papa Bear * Mama Bear * Brother Bear * Sister Bear * Ichabod * Izzy * Zed * Zizzer-Zazzer-Zuzz * Sheila Rae * Louise * Wendell * Capone * Sam-I-Am * The grouchy guy * Stellaluna * Pip * Flitter * Flap * The Cat in the Hat * The Fish * Thing 1 and Thing 2 * Sally * Conrad (Sally's brother) Trivia * The movie was originally going to feature crossovers with many Cartoon Network and Nickelodeon shows as well as with VeggieTales in it, but Wanderful scrapped it and used characters from all the Living Books games there are since they did not approve of the idea for Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon or VeggieTales characters appearing in Living Books-related material. Category:Movies Category:Crossovers